


Invierno Crudo

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama, Erwin Smith - Freeform, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Zacharias - Freeform, Missing in Action, Nanaba - Freeform, Old Friends, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy, Winter, mikenana - Freeform, supportive friends, too late
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una ironía tan cruel: los dos enamorados el uno del otro y nunca se lo habían dicho. Y ahora él estaba muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invierno Crudo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la Tabla Ilusoria de la comunidad 30 Vicios en LJ. Tema #17 "Confesiones Ajenas." Espero que os guste.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener. El haiku (poema japonés) del final pertenece a Matsuo Bashô, contenido en su libro "Haiku de las cuatro estaciones."

La nieve se posaba, blanca, inmaculada, delicada, sobre la hierba verde del invierno. Hierba de un verde brillante, que refulgía con los destellos húmedos de la escarcha derretida. El pasto estaba apelmazado allí donde las patas de los caballos lo habían hollado, y también donde los soldados habían dejado sus huellas. Los pequeños copos caían con tranquilidad, suavemente, casi con cuidado, como si temieran empapar las ropas de los soldados.

Erwin Smith se sujetó el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha. Se estaba habituando a ese gesto. Pero ese día le dolía más el alma que el brazo que ya no tenía. Ni la trabajosa marcha, ni todas las dificultades que atravesaba en esos momentos la Legión de Reconocimiento, podían enterrar la pena que le ahogaba.

Se volvió hacia la figura que se había detenido al final de la columna. Su capa ondeaba en la ligera brisa; la nieve se le arremolinaba en el cabello rubio. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirar el cielo, coloreado de una extraña mezcla entre blanco y gris.

\- Se está retrasando, capitana.

\- Mis disculpas, comandante.

Erwin se dio cuenta de que le había llevado un poco más de lo normal responder a la llamada. Tal vez todavía no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cargo; el ascenso era muy reciente. Pero en cuanto se percató de su presencia, se cuadró, firme, ante su superior, con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

\- Los alcanzaremos pronto. Supongo que podemos permitirnos una pausa.

Ella lo miró, sin decir nada. No era su estilo ser tan blando. Y no quería que con ella hiciera excepciones.

\- Continuaré con mi equipo. Siento haberme rezagado.

\- Escucha, Nanaba. Ya sé que esto es duro, también lo es para mí. Si necesitas tiempo a solas, no...

\- Eso sería injusto, comandante - cortó con sequedad - Para todos aquellos que alguna vez han perdido a alguien. Debemos seguir adelante, tal como prometimos. Todos nosotros. Y eso me incluye.

Se arrebujó en su larga gabardina, se aferró el hombro con más fuerza. A ojos de sus soldados podía dar la imagen de ser el más correcto, casi alguien distante, aunque se ocupaba de que supieran que podían contar con él cuando la situación requería que fuera más cercano, un compañero en lugar de un superior.

Nanaba lo conocía desde la academia, eran amigos desde hacía años. Sabía que podía contar con él, pero en lugar de eso había elegido encerrarse. No podía culparla, probablemente había escogido ese mecanismo porque le dolía demasiado. Él había perdido un amigo; no, más que eso. Había perdido un hermano. Y ella, a la persona que sostenía todo su mundo, que ahora se había venido abajo. Y lo único que podía hacer era enterrar ese sufrimiento bajo capas de hielo para no derrumbarse ella también.

La vio marchar delante de él sin titubear no bien terminó la frase. La siguió de cerca, indeciso, pensativo.

La muerte de Mike había sido un duro golpe para todos, pero especialmente para ellos dos. Erwin se despertó de repente sin brazo y sin su mejor amigo. Y cuando pidió explicaciones se presentó ante él una Nanaba que no era ni la sombra de lo que recordaba, narrando impávida cómo había visto morir uno a uno a todos los compañeros de su escuadrón. Y el último a Mike, despedazado miembro a miembro antes de desaparecer para siempre entre alaridos de espanto en la garganta de un titán. Ni siquiera lo había narrado de forma gráfica, pero a Erwin le dieron náuseas solo de imaginar que tuvo que ser testigo de todo aquello.

La había ascendido a capitana después de eso. Con Mike también se había ido uno de sus hombres de mayor confianza, no había nadie mejor para ocupar su puesto. Era un pobre consuelo pero desde entonces se había volcado en el trabajo. La herida estaba todavía muy reciente; Erwin albergaba serias dudas de que dejase de sangrar pronto, o de si lo haría siquiera alguna vez.

Pero él tenía sus propios problemas. No solo no podía darse el lujo de llorar a su amigo como le gustaría, como se merecía, sino que además se enfrentaba a un importante dilema.

Cuántas veces a lo largo de los años, desde que eran unos adolescentes que soñaban con triunfos y gloria, no habrían compartido Mike y él confidencias delante de una jarra de cerveza o un vaso de whisky. Echaba de menos esos días que nunca regresarían. Le había confiado a su amigo todo tipo de secretos: desde las mujeres que más atractivas le parecían hasta sus planes para el desarrollo de la humanidad, pasando por serios desahogos como la verdad tras la muerte de su padre o su opinión sobre el gobierno y la monarquía. Y aunque Mike era enormemente reservado, con él nunca había necesitado callarse nada. Así, desde bien temprano al iniciar aquella especie de tradición, hubo una confesión que se repetía constantemente a lo largo de los años: no podía evitar hablar de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño. No importaba con cuántas se divirtiera, no importaba la prioridad que había de darle a las promesas que le había hecho a Erwin. En sus conversaciones siempre aparecía ella. Erwin no podía sino sonreír al ver cómo lo era todo para él. Pero Mike siempre le hizo jurar que jamás diría nada. Los motivos, razonables: fuera o no correspondido, no soportaría morir y dejarla cargar con ese peso; no se encontraban en el entorno idóneo para darle al amor la importancia que debía tener; temía no poder ser lo que ella se merecía; y por encima de todo debía cumplir la misión que se había impuesto junto a Erwin.

Por supuesto, hablaban de Nanaba. Erwin siempre respetó los deseos de su amigo, aunque eso significó ver durante años cómo la observaba desde lejos sin decidirse a dar el paso que tanto deseaba, cómo a veces su ánimo descendía notablemente al pensar que tal vez otro llegara para ocupar el lugar que no se atrevía a reclamar; en definitiva, ver cómo tenía que callarse lo que sentía por pensar que perdería mucho más de lo que ganaría.

Ahora, era diferente. No significaba que con la muerte de Mike su palabra dejara de tener vigencia, pero él ya no estaba allí para reprocharle nada. No quería fallarle, aunque estuviera muerto, haciendo algo que no hubiera aprobado, pero por otra parte no paraba de pensar que ella tenía que saberlo. Sólo le detenía el hecho de que, si se lo decía, tal vez la haría sufrir innecesariamente. Y no podía agregarle más carga a la que ya estaba soportando.

Porque, así como Erwin y Mike eran los mejores amigos, también con Nanaba había tenido sus momentos de sinceridad. No tantos ni tan habituales, porque ella era, más que reservada, tímida además. Mike era el único en quien confiaba plenamente. Ellos dos habían tenido una amistad fuerte, sólida, que quizá no se podía categorizar como tal porque trascendía esa barrera, pero sin llegar nunca a algo más.

Así pues, ¿debía decirle a Nanaba que Mike siempre había estado enamorado de ella? ¿Debía hacerle saber que, de haberlo intentado, los sentimientos que mantenía ocultos habrían tenido la respuesta que deseaba? ¿Sería capaz de revelarle que los dos habían estado perdiendo el tiempo? No podía imaginarse lo que ella llegaría a sufrir si se enterara de eso: que podría haber sido feliz con Mike si alguno de los dos hubiera tenido el valor de confesarlo. Lo único que lo mantenía en silencio era que eso ya no sería posible. Mike estaba muerto; saber que ambos se querían cuando era demasiado tarde resultaba simplemente desgarrador.

Pero, por otro lado, una parte en su cabeza creía que merecía enterarse. Que ya se había callado bastante. Que era mejor lidiar con la verdad, por dolorosa que ésta fuese, a vivir en la ignorancia. Especialmente porque iba a hacerle daño, mucho, pero también pensaba que le haría feliz saber que la quería. Que así podría enfrentar su muerte con una sonrisa, aunque fuera una sonrisa triste. En definitiva, no sabía cuál era la mejor opción.

Ya les faltaba poco para alcanzar al grueso de los soldados que caminaban por delante de ellos. La nieve caía ahora con más fuerza, pero el escaso viento se había detenido.

\- Nanaba... - el nombre salió de sus labios antes siquiera de pensar en lo que hacía.

\- ¿Sí?

La miró. El brillo apagado de sus ojos azules, las marcas oscuras bajo las cuencas que se había esforzado en disimular, pero que no pasaban desapercibidas para él. El remolino en la parte superior de su cabeza, signo de que no se había preocupado de peinarse bien. Las heridas en los dedos, alrededor de las uñas, a todas luces producidas por habérselas mordido de la ansiedad. Pequeños detalles que, siendo como era, tan observador, ponían de relieve lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo.

Sin dejar de caminar, sacó algo del bolsillo interior de su gabardina y se lo pasó a Nanaba. Ella lo estudió con interés, un poco desconcertada. Se trataba de una cajetilla de tabaco bastante arrugada y aplastada, con un único cigarrillo en su interior. Le devolvió la mirada a Erwin, esperando una explicación.

\- Antes solíamos fumar los tres: Mike, Nile y yo. Éste - señaló el paquete que Nanaba daba vueltas entre sus dedos - Fue el último paquete que robamos de los suministros de los superiores antes de graduarnos. Cuando nos separamos, decidimos dejar el último cigarro. Prometimos que no nos lo fumaríamos hasta que los tres hubiéramos cumplido nuestras metas; por lo tanto, implicaba que ninguno moriría hasta que eso sucediese. Tonterías de adolescentes - sonrió con tristeza - El caso es que he llevado esta cajetilla encima desde entonces, todo el tiempo, en cada expedición. Siempre que me he visto superado por las circunstancias, la abría y recordaba la promesa que hicimos; puede que no tenga ninguna base lógica, pero me daba fuerzas para continuar.

\- Comprendo... - la chica seguía observando el paquete porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer; entonces, se fijó en algo - ¡Tiene algo escrito!

\- En efecto - Erwin asintió - Para no olvidar nunca por qué luchábamos, pusimos por escrito lo primero que haríamos una vez que alcanzáramos nuestros propósitos. Nuestro mayor deseo, cuando el mundo por fin fuese libre de la plaga de los titanes.

Hizo un gesto con su única mano, como invitándola a leerlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Nanaba acercó el paquete para poder leer los mensajes con más facilidad. El primero, con una letra que reconoció como la de Erwin, decía:

_Derribar María, Rose y Sina; que las murallas que encierran a los hombres no sean más que un recuerdo en los libros de historia._

Muy propio de él, siempre pensando en el bien de la humanidad. Pasó al siguiente mensaje, escrito con un trazo irregular que no conocía y que identificó como el de Nile Dawk.

_Llevar a Mary a ver el mar y todos los hermosos paisajes del mundo exterior._

Costaba imaginar al actual comandante de la Policía Militar siendo tan sensible, anhelando algo como eso, pero según había oído, si se trataba de su mujer, se transformaba en un hombre totalmente diferente.

Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Una frase con letra curva, elegante, bien definida. Sabía que era la de Mike. La oración era escueta, como él: apenas seis palabras, pero hizo que se le detuviera el corazón por un segundo.

_Decirle a Nanaba que la quiero._

Erwin la miró de soslayo, esperando su reacción. No estaba seguro de si había hecho lo correcto, siendo alguien que nunca dudaba de sus decisiones una vez tomadas.

\- No lo consiguió. Por eso no podía decir nada, ¿verdad? - murmuró, con la voz tomada.

\- Supongo que sí. Pero te quería; su mayor deseo era que lo supieras. Y tú le querías a él.

Nanaba cerró la solapa del paquete e hizo ademán de devolvérselo. Erwin lo rechazó con un gesto.

 - Consérvalo. De todas formas, ya no vamos a cumplir esa promesa - dijo en tono amargo.

La nieve seguía cayendo con gentileza sobre las cabezas de los soldados en el momento en que capitana y comandante se reunieron con el resto de las tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y a pesar de que ese mundo que quedaba cubierto por un manto blanco era el mismo que hacía un momento, parecía otro. Y Nanaba hizo lo único que podía hacer: tomarse ese tiempo a solas que Erwin le había ofrecido y llorar por lo que podía haber sido, recreando en su mente las escenas que ya nunca protagonizaría, los momentos que ya nunca viviría con Mike.

Cuando al fin se secó las lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que debía estar agradecida, porque al menos ese sentimiento había existido, había sido real. Aunque tardó muchos meses en dejar de maldecir a Erwin por destapar el secreto, y nunca se quitó del todo el estigma de no actuar cuando estuvo a tiempo.

Después de todo, era una ironía tan cruel: los dos enamorados el uno del otro y nunca se lo habían dicho. Y ahora él estaba muerto.

_¿La nieve que cae_

_es otra_

_este año?_


End file.
